Pause, Rewind, Repeat
by Cryysis
Summary: Fifty words, different instances, all in a suspended frame of time. How they come together, piece by piece, to make something completely new. SeiferxHayner


**Seifer x Hayner**

**'Elo all~. I've come to the desicion that this shall be dedicated to **_Psycho Rooster_**, a wonderful writer who re-captured my attention for this pairing. I'm hoping this can serve as inspiration to her so that she'll contiune **The Best of You**, because Lord knows I'm DIEING to see more of it.**

**EDITED: June 06, 2009**

* * *

**1. Evanescent**

Hayner paid no mind to the sudden staggering emotions that would make themselves known whenever Seifer appeared. He thought they where just hormones, that they'd disappear in time.

It wasn't until he agreed to help Roxas make his ex-boyfriend jealous that he started getting worried, having realized he was hoping for a similar effect on his fair-haired tormentor.

**2. Ambiguous**

Everyday, Seifer watched Hayner and Roxas exchange secret touches, heated glances, the occasional innuendo with an ambiguous look towards the others groin. It made his blood boil, made him want to rip, shred, tear—

"Why is that just looking at you pisses me off?"

Roxas simply smiled. "Because I have Hayner, and you don't."

**3. Azure**

Hayner hadn't been expecting their scheme to work so well, but he wasn't about to complain as he was shoved into an alley wall, an insistent pair of lips covering his, Seifer's dark blue eyes gleaming in the twilight sun.

Seifer hadn't actually intended to do anything to Hayner, had in fact been struggling to keep himself from murdering Roxas out of pure rage. But then he'd spotted Hayner, alone, and something inside him simply _broke_.

Another kiss, possessive, suckling viciously on lower lips, and a groan from somewhere between them, only breaking to gasp in varying amounts of air.

"You're mine." Seifer didn't bother suppressing the smirk; his eyes roaming over Hayner's flushed form.

Hayner answered with a triumphant grin of his own. "Took you long enough to realize."

**4. Palm**

His face was lined with sweat, his stomach was in knots, his palms where getting clammy, he really shouldn't be doing this, he needed to leave— "Lamer."

"Yeah?"

"Friday, you're free. We're doing something."

Hayner rolled his eyes and grinned, tugging the taller blonde down for a kiss that instantly calmed Seifer's frayed nerves. "See you at eight."

**5. Subject**

It was the day before their date, while they where on the way to their last class. Somehow, they'd gone from talking about their English essay to arguing about whether or not 'chicken-wuss' and 'lamer' where in fact over-used insults or affectionate pet names.

**6. Pizza**

A movie was too expensive, and going out to dinner was too much exposure. So instead, they went to the corner store to buy popcorn and rent a movie, nearly forgetting to buy the soda on their way out. They camped out at Seifer's one-bedroom condo, satisfied to order pizza and have their vigorous make-out sessions on the couch.

**7. Run**

Hayner's groan echoed as Seifer's tongue ran thickly along the column of his neck, deft fingers curling in blonde hair, his hips bucking forwards almost unconsciously.

They'd have happily continued, but their phones went off at nearly the exact same time, and they had to pause in their actions to glare at said devices menacingly.

**8. Beach**

They would never admit it out loud, but they both had a soft spot for the beach. With its cool, sweltering heat, and the fierce, quiet lull of the waves crashing on shore, small shells finding themselves lodged under their feet.

**9. Train**

The rides back to town where quiet ones, falling in and out of sleep, a sort of stillness in their restless moves to get comfortable.

**10. Work**

Seifer's crew had known about himself and Hayner from the beginning. Rai didn't really care, and Fuu gave a quiet nod with a softly muttered "Completion."

The rest of the world (chicken-wuss's friends included, if they knew at all), could say whatever they damn well pleased, denouncing them and telling them they couldn't work, that they hated each other to much for it to last.

They didn't understand that there where subtle, particular pieces to their relationship, and that they'd known from the start exactly what it was they'd gotten themselves into.

**11. Default**

When they argued, fists automatically flew, punches connected, shins and knee caps bruised. The next step was to kiss away all the pain later on that day.

**12. Flag**

It was only after hours of one of their nightly examinations that Hayner found the smallest of rebel flags etched onto the back lower corner of Seifer's neck. It took another two hours of interrogation to get Seifer to admit that he'd gotten it as a marker for his only weak spot.

Needless to say, Hayner took full advantage of it.

**13. Clique**

It took Hayner a while to muster up the courage to tell his closest friends that he was with his blonde rival. But it only took him a few minutes after to discern amidst the shouts of displeasure that the tension was finally gone, as if they'd all finally come full circle. He smiled, and so did they. Hayner really did love his friends.

**14. Impressive**

Seifer would admit that Setzer had a bit of skill in the Struggle ring. But his moves where to flashy, too much of a crowd pleaser. And besides, he thought Hayner's powerful, determined strikes where much more impressive anyway.

**15. Fields**

There where all kinds of ways they could compete; they where rivals, they would always try to one-up the other in everything. But the best competition included padded blue bats, screaming fans, and large, stone fields.

**16. Building**

Hayner shot up in the darkness, glancing around the room as the echoed knocks rang in his ears. With a soft frown, he turned to his window, pulling off the covers and reaching over to yank back the curtains. His eyes widened in shock at the look on his rain-soaked rivals' face, quickly undoing the latch and throwing the glass up.

The older blond was quiet, not quite willing to meet his gaze as he was pulled into the two-story home. And when Hayner saw that Seifer's cheeks where wet with something that just couldn't be rain, he remained silent. Instead, he pulled his lover into his arms and let him cry.

**17. Tree**

There was some new fad going around about hitting people you thought where good-looking with a stick.

Well, a sticks not good enough for Seifer. If he wants to hit Hayner, he'll need the whole damned tree.

**18. Book**

Hayner didn't like to read because he wasn't really good at it. He COULD read, but the words coming off the page never made sense to him, and he was put out by the fact that Olette could get so much from reading the damned things.

Seifer, surprisingly, didn't really mind reading as long as he had someone to talk about the material with. So when he found out about Hayner's reluctance for it, he resolved to make him understand it even if he had to act the bloody scene out.

**19. Fight**

Seifer wasn't quite ready to admit why he'd started that fight over ice-cream with Hayner just yet. He couldn't help that it bothered him when he saw the shorter blond sharing with his friends while he refused to eat it with him. Something about it being 'their thing'.

Didn't matter. But he was determined to find something for just the two of them, unaware that Hayner considered almost everything they did together to be 'just theirs'.

**20. Pharmacy**

Hayner stared bemusedly at his phone, closing it and covering his mouth his free hand as he coughed. With a final sniffle and a light shrug, he laid back in bed, closing his eyes for a power nap.

The sound of his bedroom door opening woke him later, Seifer stepping inside with a plastic pharmacy bag in one hand and warm chicken soup in the other.

**21. U-turn**

Instead of using the energy to walk to the Station, the two simply waited for the Tran to make its way back around the buildings as they stood at the Sandlot.

**22. Desperation**

Seifer was better then Hayner at a lot of things, he'd admit. But sometimes, the losers got the better end of deal. And judging by the almost desperate look on the older blonds face as Hayner thrust into him, he was about to have a _long_ winning streak.

**23. Pepper**

Something about the smell of fresh, made-from-scratch spaghetti sauce and Hayner covered in flour sent Seifer _wild_. And being the horny teenager that he was, he had no qualms what so ever about shoving said blond against the counter, knocking aside the condiments and proceeding to have a very thorough make-out session with his boyfriend.

**24. Giant**

Seifer doesn't need any 'Viagra' or 'Extenze', he's large enough as it is.

**25. Trade**

Hayner reveled in their nightly escapades; there was no doubt about that. But he wouldn't give up those quiet, comfortable moments of bliss afterwards for absolutely anything.

**26. Mathematics**

It was out of unconscious spite more then anything that lead the pair to end up in the empty math class during lunch for a few minutes of elation.

**27. Wood**

Hayner 'supervised', eyes glued to Seifer as he went to work, destroying the wood and metal squares of garbage sitting in the alley.

His eyes remained trained on the way those muscles flexed, the soft grunts, the smooth expanse of his back as it gleaned with a light sheen of sweat in the sun…

Ah, he loved his job.

**28. Sky**

Their town was well-known for its romantic setting, what with the constant set of the sun during the day. But Seifer had to bite his tongue HARD to keep from questioning his lover's sanity as he looked around the newly painted baby-blue walls of his room.

**29. Cloud**

He hadn't been sure at the time, but Hayner was fairly certain that Seifer had actually been kidding when he'd mentioned adding wisps of white to the walls for a cloud effect, if the smack to the back of his head was anything to go by.

**30. Moon**

Seifer refused to have sex with Hayner in the shorter blonds room with its new design, forcing the younger blond to sneak out of his home in the dead of night with little cover and a dull white shine to light his path as he skated to the others house four blocks over.

**31. Mobile**

Hayner was pleasantly surprised at the pre-paid cell phone Seifer handed to him, though he did question its use when the blond bully knew he had one already. Seifer shot him a sly smirk, leaning over to whisper the reason in the dirty-blonds ear, his smirk turning smug at the sudden flush of red on his cheeks.

**32. Note**

Roxas made a mental note to never again ask Hayner what he was doing over the weekend again— the red stain on Seifer's scowling face and the smug look on Hayner's had told him more then he'd ever wanted to know.

**33. Film**

Hayner and Seifer had secrets that they wouldn't tell anyone, not even each other. So wasn't it surprising when, according to their friends, the only people who didn't know they where stealing pictures of each other was them.

Seifer was just glad they'd finally found something that was 'just for them'.

**34. Open**

After weeks of soul searching and needless bickering, Hayner and Seifer finally came to a decision. And as Hayner twisted the key into the lock so they could enter their new home, the blonds had to admit that maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to get a place with a nice view.

**35. Nail**

It would be a long time coming before Seifer forgave Hayner for shutting the car door on his hand. Shit still hurt like a bitch.

**36. Candy**

Hayner, Seifer was surprised to learn, didn't like sweets. He only ate sea-salt ice cream because the flavor wasn't pure sugar. This didn't make the urge to punch the dirty blond lessen any, especially considering he hadn't said anything until AFTER Seifer had made him taste test the vanilla fudge recipe he'd found.

**37. Theatre**

They knew it was a bad, but that didn't stop them from skipping their last period Drama class in order to head out to the Struggle field so they could practice before any of the newbie's got there.

**38. Photo**

It didn't take long to find out what idiot had caught them making-out while proceeding to snap a shot of it. And honestly, they hadn't really cared about it until the prick tried to black mail them with it. They found out later that they worked decently as a team while as walked away, leaving said idiot bloody and bruised in the alleyway.

**39. Stance**

Being the ass that he was, Seifer made sure to mention things at the worst possible times. His current piece of wisdom involved telling Hayner that while his current Struggle stance was horribly off-balance, it would be a great position to have sex in.

**40. Maroon**

It was with perverse glee, despite the glare Roxas was sending him, that Seifer left the ring with, watching the blood rush to Hayner's face as he muttered incoherently, quietly running off to the bathroom in order to cool his head.

**41. Auto**

When Seifer woke up every morning, his body automatically began running on auto pilot as he struggled to wake himself up. Bathroom, coffee, breakfast, wake Hayner. The last was done only after he'd fully woken himself, so he was in his right mind when he tugged the other into a fierce good morning kiss.

**42. Rent**

When the first months payment was due for the apartment, they'd argued (argued, not fought, no fists where involved) over who would pay. Seifer won that round, but they worked out a system that had them alternating every month between paying the bills and going shopping for food. It worked.

**43. Freedom**

The greatest thing about their relationship was the freedom of emotion and the knowledge of when what was needed. Neither where the overly emotional type of course, and they each could take a hit, and with just one look they could tell when they'd pushed each other past the breaking point. No strings attached, their coupling was as easy as breathing.

**44. Chains**

Hayner looked up at the odd jingle above his head, his eyes wide as saucers, wondering when the hell a quick romp in bed involved hand-cuffing him to the head board.

**45. Bed**

Seifer hadn't been entirely sure that the cuffs would keep Hayner in place— the guy had some freakishly thin wrists—but they managed well enough, and he'd have to thank Fuu for the suggestion later, after he was done having his way with his dirty-blond captive.

**46. Mansion**

It was a battle of couples: Hayner and Seifer versus Axel and Roxas. Which ever couple could spend 48 hours in the old mansion on the other side of the woods won.

If the cops hadn't shown up the next morning to investigate the odd moaning noises that had been echoing into the town, it would probably have resulted in a tie.

**47. Sheets**

Hayner's favorite place to have sex with Seifer was in the shower, hell, even on the kitchen counter. He really did prefer the shower though; he could watch the water pour down in rivulets over Seifer's chest, had to work to stay standing, could hear himself scream over the roaring piping—

And, as an added bonus, he didn't have to clean those damned satin sheets.

**48. Pillows**

Seifer wasn't usually one for shower sex, as the pumping water drowned out all those soft, delicious noises he drew from Hayner. But sometimes he'd start there, working Hayner up to the point he was begging before tugging him out of the shower and throwing him on the bed, soaking wet, his usually stiff locks of hair splayed out over the pillows and drawing him in like a sailor hailing to a sirens call.

**49. Son**

No one could see Hayner and Seifer ever having kids, and really, they couldn't see it either. But sometimes they'd amuse themselves with the thought, just to toy with the idea.

Seifer always said he'd want a boy, someone he could teach everything he knew too, so he could take over the tradition of the Disciplinary Committee. Hayner would grin, and Seifer would tease him a bit because Hayner always said he wanted a girl.

And Seifer could understand, really. It was so he could teach her how to be stronger then those around her, how to stand up for herself against anyone who would dare try to take her down. And if the time ever came when she couldn't overcome her obstacles, he could play hero and come crashing through.

**50. Began**

They started off as enemies, rivals, someone deserving of the others dislike. And slowly, it changed. They were rivals who would turn to each other for a chance to improve, seeking approval. And then that changed too, evolved into something else entirely new.

The chance to improve became an understanding, the search for approval became an ache to make sure the other could stand on their own, knowing they could walk and run but being there to catch them should they fall. Even their rivalry began to change.

Not that they weren't rivals, of course. But there was more to it then they'd originally though, the final change that solved the puzzle. They knew where they began, but the real challenge was to see each other through to the end.

**

* * *

**

**On a side note, this is a bit old, as it was written during the school year. I do plan on getting back to DR, this was just something I was informed needed to be posted, lest evil things be done to me. Review before you close for me, kay? Loves!**


End file.
